Oksana
Oksana is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic North American Red Fox who alongside Nevena is considered a special agent and with her is commonly involved in kidnappings of collaborators of the Animalian Junta with the exception of Flight 103 where those involved do not capture collaborators. Oksana wears a black T-Shirt, a brown leather jacket, black leather trousers and brown boots. Personality Oksana serves Tatyana very well carrying out her orders without question with Nevena and the two are very close to each other, she shares Nevena's love of humiliating prisoners taking a great pleasure in doing so. Many also call her one of the most dominant members of the resistance and also an opportunist because she is very opportunistic. She also alongside Nevena has supreme leadership skills being a short time leader of the beginning of Flight 103. She also shares the total disregard of those the A.M.S have no use for and the skill in kidnapping that the A.M.S commonly share. It is a little known fact as well that Oksana is the one who orders a lot of kidnappings but she is also well known for her passion in not joining the A.N.S.U even if she is forced. Like many A.M.S members and members of the Road Rovers she tries fight her way out of capture but unlike many others she eventually accepts her arrest. Role Though it is Lena who is the head of the Junta police Oksana certainly excels herself in the A.M.S for her kidnapping skill, but she also excels herself in fighting during the first Animalian coup with the aid of the Road Rovers who both back the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front against Mechanikat and the Animalian Junta to contain the rise of the Junta. Following the coup the A.P.F and the Fox Junta go into exile in Argentina under the protection of an ally of Roberto Jorge whilst the A.M.S fight alongside the Road Rovers against the Junta and fight alongside each other in the civil war which leads to the Rovers being disbanded and proscribed with the death of two of it's members, the execution of four of it's members and the drowning of at first two of it's members and later another two of it's members though they are eventually saved by the A.M.S and sheltered at the System. The A.M.S then launch another attack on the Junta to avenge the defeat of the Rovers at the hands of the Junta which ultimately fails and leads to the A.M.S proscription and arrest of it's members and the interment also of it's members. Oksana alongside the rest of the A.M.S is imprisoned by the Junta until the end of the Junta and the victory of the Animalian Patriotic Front who are this time backed by the Fox Junta but also the National Protection Process in the second Animalian coup when she and others are released from prison. Following the coup all political prisoners are released and rehabilitated, all groups formerly disbanded are re-established with it's members rehabilitated and all former members of the Junta and their allies are tried and imprisoned but later pardoned. As well as this the Fox Junta also reward the A.M.S but they also reward all the resistance groups that were disbanded under Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes